Wanna Dance?
by sunflowerundvodka
Summary: Amerika starts dancing for a certain Russian and things get heated up!


"Fffuuuuuccckkk I totally had that dick! Didn't you see that Ivan?!"

Ivan just rolled his eyes and went back to his book "Да да…"

Al looked at him with a cute pout "Dude your not even listening!"

"Alright you cought me. I'm not."

Al gave a glare at the Russian "Come ooonnnnn I invited you over to my house so we could hang and all your doing is reading a stupid book!"

Al stopped his game and snatched the book from Ivan.  
"Look! This doesn't even have any sex in it! How could you read something like this!?"

Ivan took the book back, "You know fredka not all books ave to have smut in it."

"Yyyeaahhh… but the. That's just boring!"

Al sighed and raged quit his game. Then he popped in some kickass music and sat down. It was kinda awkward because nobody said anything for a while. But to break the tension Al asked, "Hey you wanna drink?"

Ivan looked over at Al and smiled "Sure why not?"

Al nodded his head and walked into his kitchen. Al for sometime has bad a little crush that he has been suppressing foe quite sometime now because he thought that it was just a phase that's just going to pass. But it hasn't! It hasn't for almost 4 whole fucking months! Sooo in order to prove he really does like that Russian he's going to sudduce him then fuck his brains out! 'Course he -Amerika- was going to top cause he was the MFing hero! Al laughed at this thought then brought the drinks out and gave one to Ivan and sat down.

"Do you like it? It's Coca cola!"

Ivan took a drink "It's different."

"A good different right?"

"Да."

"Good... Sooo uhhhmm."

Ivan looked at him funny "What?"

"Wanna dance?!"

Ivan widens his eyes "Nyet."

Al gets up and started to kinda dance his hips around like he was about to strip.

Ivan blushed slightly from his dancing "C-comrade what are you doing?"

Al smirked "Dancing. Was does it look like?"

"Well it kind of looks like you are a stripper."

Stripper? That's perfect!  
"Well maybe that's want I'm trying to do."

Al gave the Russian a slight wink and started to raise up his shirt. After a few minutes of teasing Al finally took off his shirt and threw it outta sight. Next he griped Ivan's thighs and went down low then brought it back up wiggling his hips in a slutish way. Ivan couldn't look a way at what the Amerikan was doing. Ivan kind of noticed that his pants were starting to feel a bit tighter. Al noticed this and smirked then took two steps back and undid his pants then slid them off and reviled his panties. To Ivan's surprise they where frilly! But of course they had the Amerikan flag on them. Al threw his pants off and pushed Ivan on his back and Al got on top.

"Mmm I can't wait to do it." Al said purring like.

"D-do what?"

"Fuck you!"

… … … Ivan burst out laughing "Silly Amerikan. I always top."

"But… No! I'm the hero I top!" Al said almost screaming

"It's fine. I'll show you how it really works."

Al crossed his arms and pouted "But I was planning on this for ever! And I was going to be the one who tops!"  
Ivan covered Al's mouth "Shhh. I'm going to top of your willing to take it that far."

Al started to grind a little on Ivan's groin.

"Well…" Al thought it over

Ivan let out a chuckle, "Besides. My cock is way bigger than yours."

Al looked down at their crotches. My god. He was right. Al only had anal experience with his dildos, and let me tell ya they were not that big.  
"Fine. But you better fuck me good you commie bastard!"

"Да да."

Al laughed and got up and started to dance very sexually again. Al turned around and bent over so Ivan could get a good look at the ass he was about to destroy. He slowly began to tease Ivan by pulling down his panties a little then quickly pulling them back up. Then pulling them down to show his nice tan plump ass then again pulling them back up and turned to face Ivan and smirked. Al pulled down his panties to show his slightly harden cock to Ivan then finally taking the damn panties all the way off.

Ivan licked his lips and signaled for Al to come closer. Al did as he was told and straddled the big Russian.

"Aren't you going to take off you clothes?"

"Да."

Ivan started with taking off his big jacket then his top and for some reason still had his scarf on.  
"Damn it Ivan take off your scarf!"

Ivan scowled "Why should I?"

"Sooo that you can fuck me better."  
Ivan starred down at the stupid Amerikan then took off his beloved scarf.

"What about your pants?"

"Oh I was thinking that you would do this if you want my big cock."

Al nodded and got down on his knees in front of Ivan, undid his pants and pulled then right off! All what was left was Ivan's red boxes blocking what Al wanted so desperately. Al felt his mouth wanted just at the thought of having Ivan's cock all to his self. So Al almost ripped off his boxers and was in awe at the sight of Ivan's HUGE cock. It wasn't even that hard and he was still so fucking big!

"Wow… I-it's soo…"

"Big?" Ivan finished for Al

"Hells ya!"

"Well if you want it so bad why don't you suck on it да?"

Al nodded his head and began to kiss the monster thing all around and then licked it so it was all nice and wet. After that he took the tip of it into his mouth and sucked on it like a candy. Forcing the cock deeper and deeper down his throat till it he couldn't breath but still kept on going until Ivan was all the way in his mouth.

"I'm impressed fredka. You take so much of it. Mmm would you likе it if I mouth fucked you?"

Al tried to nod. Ivan knew that was a yes so he took a handful of Al's hair stood up and slowly thrusted inside Al's mouth. Then began to pick up speed and mouth fucked Al until he began to cough and choke then Ivan pulled out of Al's mouth.

"What can't take it?"

Al griped his throat lightly and continued to cough "What?! I can totally take it!"

Ivan laughed "Sure."  
Ivan sat back down and started to stroke himself off.

"Are we going to do it out here fredka?"

"No. We will do It in my bed so we can do way more positions!"

Al grabbed Ivan's wrist and led him to his bedroom. Al was the first to get on the bed then Ivan followed after.

"Mmm I want you to fuck me now!" Al whined

"Not yet sunflower. You have to stretch yourself."

Al rolled his eyes and got on all fours with his ass high in the air facing Ivan. Al took and finger and probed his entrance mewing softly and as he got used to it he took in another finger and scissored himself. Ivan watch intently, touching himself as Al was stretching. Al poked in the last finger and moaned loudly hitting his sweet spot not on purpose.

"Oh god Ivan I want you inside me~"

"In due time Al. Just a little bit more."

Al thrusted his finger fast beginning to pant.

"Enof." Ivan said

Al took out his fingers "Wh-what position do you want to do?"

Ivan thought "Just stay how you are right now. I like the view."

Ivan mounted Al grabbing his hips and pushed his head inside feeling Al's warmth surround him.

"Mmm give me your whole cock!"  
Ivan complied and plowed all of his length inside Al. Al screamed with pleasure and pain. Ivan let Al get used to the feeling for a few then he moved slowly and picked it up when Al screamed for more

"Aahh fuck yes! Fuck me harder you communist asshole!"

Ivan glares at Al's remarks and took Al's hair and yanked back up it.

"You really want to continue to insult me?"

Al winced and stuck his tongue out at the Russian

"I see. So that's how you want to play?"

Ivan took a hold of Al's curl and gave it a nice hard pull. Al moaned and came

"W-what the fuck?!"

Ivan just gave him a pleasure smile and twiddled with the curl. Ivan pulled out and harshly flipped Al onto his backside and slammed right back in pumping a way at Al's hardening erection. He went faster and faster hitting Al's sweet spot and as soon as he did that Al whaled out with pleasure

"Ffuucckkk hit there again!"

Ivan did as said and Al tightened up around the fat cock that was inside of him feeling every movement. Ivan leaned down and sucked on one of Al's pink perky nipples bitting down on it then licking it. Al moaned and clinged onto Ivan's ash blonde hair pulling him up and gave him a kiss. Ivan forced his tongue inside Al's mouth tasting it all around and Al did the same back and moaned through the hot kiss and when they desperately needed to breath they broke a part the kiss panting a little and started into each others eyes. Ivan thrust harder into the smaller nation making sloppy noises every time their skin made contact. Ivan tugged at Al's cock and rubbed the tip in little circles with his thumb. Al's dick was crying already pleading to cum once more.

"Aahh Iivvaannn I wanna ccuumm~"

"Nyet."

Al looked up at Ivan with moist eyes "What do I have to do for you to let me cum?"

Ivan thought then got an amazing idea "Sure I'll let you cum. After I cum."

"What?!"

"Да." Ivan smiled then rolled over on his back so that Al was now riding him.

Al began to mutter under his breath "Goddamn commie bitch… making me cum only after he cums," Al looked down at the Russian "You better cum fast."

Ivan waved Al off "Да да."

Al rolled his eyes and started to go up and down Ivan's big long length. Secretly this was Al's favorite position. But he would never tell that bastard beneath him. With that… hot sudistic smile of his he gave everyone and that cold Ora and just godfuckingdamnit why does he have to be so damn hot?! Just thinking about that made Al to faster going all the way up till only Ivan's tip was inside and slamming back down with a messy wet sound. Ivan smirked, he loved how that Amerikan was fucking him. Going hard and rough and fast. Ivan grabbed Al's hips and helped him bounce on his cock making it pulsate and throb from pleasure and he soon felt a warm tingle in the lower part of his stomach. Al felt himself about to explode. He didn't care what the fuck that Russian said. Al was going to cum on his own time and whenever the hell he wanted. Ivan sorta knew that Al was not going to listen to him so he grabbed Al's cock and covered the bubbling slit from pouring out his seed.

"What the fuck commie?!"

"I told you. Your not going to cum until I cum."

Al glared and tightened up as much as he could "You know you an ass!"

"I try." Ivan gave Al that sexy smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"Mmm Ivan~"

Ivan started up again fucking the Amerikan's ass raw. From what Ivan could tell Al was bleeding just a little.

"Al goddamn it loosen up."

Ivan slapped Al's ass and Al made a squeak.

"Make me."

"Fine Fredka have it your way."

The Russian pulled out, still having a good grip on Al's dick, and turned Al round so that now they were in the backwards cowboy. Al wince at Ivan's roughness and started to bounce on Ivan's cock once more grinding hard and going in circles teasing the man underneath him. Al put his hands behind his head and looked back at the smirking Russian and licked his lips and gave him a wink.

"How's 'bout you let me cum now, Vanya?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm about to lose my fucking mind! Now let me pop my top!"

Ivan snickered at what Al said and sighed, "You really do want to cum да?"

Al moaned and groped his chest, "Oh god Ivan yes! I want to cum!"

Ivan pushed forward so that Al was in doggy style and said, "Fine. I guess you win. But now ask properly."

"How the fuck do you want me to ask?"

"Nicely."

Damn it… Al knew where this was going and looked back at Ivan with a sexy pout "Pwease may I cum Ivan? I promise I won't be any more trouble and do as you say."

Ivan licked Al's neck and gave his eat and quick nibble "Fine. You may cum."

Before letting go Ivan gave a few rough messy thrusts and let Al explode all over his hand and bed. Al swore that was the best orgasim he has ever had.

Ivan smiled and licked his fingers "Nice cum shot Fredka."

"Mmm thanks Vanya." Al purred

Ivan pulled Al's head back and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Tongues fighting each other for top, of course Ivan won that, and they both nibbled on each others lips. When they broke apart only a single strand of saliva was still connecting them. Al moaned and cried out Ivan's name countless times as each thrust every pound was getting rougher, if that was even possible, Ivan was felling himself getting closer towards his completion.

Al just remembered something…

"Wait wait wait!"

Ivan stopped "What is it?"

Al blushed a little "Uumm are you going to cum inside?"

"Да I am. Why?"

"B-because if you do cum inside your going to get me preggy."

Ivan's mind was now processing what Al had just said… "Do you not want that?"

"No! I would love that! I was just giving you a friendly warning." Al smiled and gave a sweet kiss to the Russian.

"Kolkolkol. If that's so then," Ivan grabs Al's tummy "I'm going to fill you up till your big and fat with my child." Ivan squeezed Al's tummy harshly and Al moaned.

"Mmm fuck ya. I want that. Fuck me more and cum inside you fucking bitch."

Ivan got so turned on by the dirty talking that he did not hesitate to plow the Amerikan until he was crying and screaming for more. Making him harder and coming even closer to his 'big finish'.

"Oh god yes Ivan! Yes! Mmmm I'm gonna cum!" Al looked at Ivan with major lust in his eyes. "Can I cum? Please can I?"

Ivan moaned a bit and panted just almost there, "Да." He answered quickly.

With that Al tightened up and came all over the both of them panting like crazy. As Al came on Ivan he could feel the warmth of the seed all over his chest and a little on his face. Ivan grabbed Al's head and brought him into a rough passionate kiss and Ivan gave one more big thrust and came all inside of Al. Since Ivan's load was sooo much it began to squirt back out of Al's now filled womb.

Al smiled and cuddled with Ivan, "Mmm that was the best I've ever had." Al caressed his stomach "I hope I got preggies."

Ivan yawned and pulled out now laying next to his NOW lover "Да. Me too." Ivan kisses Al's tummy "I can't wait." He smiled and held Al closer "Спокойной ночи."

Al gigged and hugged Ivan "Night ta you too."

HOPE YA LIKED IT! (i don't own hetalia!)


End file.
